Heroes
by Freeyourglee
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were only joking about war a few weeks before it became a reality and they actually did have to sign up.
1. Chapter 1: Courageous

I've been watching war films recently so I thought I'd have a go at this...

Enjoy.

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt turned his head both ways in a rush as he pushed past other men all jumping up from whatever they had been doing: sleeping, writing letters home, some even in the toilets and bathrooms. Kurt didn't care who got in his way, he was determined he would find Blaine.

"Have you seen Blaine? Dave! Answer me! Where did you last see him?" Kurt was tugging at the poor mans shoulders trying to rattle an answer out of him.

"Urgh, um, I mean, um, I haven't seen him since last night." The man gulped, Kurt realised the man was just as scared and shocked as he was.  
Kurt just gave him a nod and continued pushing past who ever was in his way.

He would find Blaine.

* * *

**4 Months earlier...**

"Do you think America will go to war?" Kurt asked as he shoved a grape into his mouth as he lay on his bed surrounded by pillows looking at his boyfriend who was sat at the opposite end.

"I dunno, I hope it doesn't because that'll just cause too many problems for everyone but with all the problems and other countries tied up in this mess, I think it's the only option to be honest." Blaine caught a grape that Kurt threw his way.

"It'll be scary too, you know I hate stuff like guns and anything that equals death or loud explosions and just.." Kurt shook his head to erase the thoughts going through his very imaginative mind, "will you go to war if they need us to join up?" Kurt placed the grapes down and crawled up to Blaine so he could rest his head on him.

Blaine played with Kurt's hair and looked down at him, "well, my Dad says that I definitely should, he believes that I would be a good member of this countries team and he says that America needs all the support she can get so I probably would but there's one thing that gets in the way of all of that."

Kurt sat up a little, "and what would that be?"

"You." A smile broke at the corner of Blaine's mouth.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, looking confused.

"If joining the army meant leaving you behind and more than likely never seeing you agin then no, I would not join up." Blaine pulled Kurt closer and went to kiss his cheek but Kurt turned to Blaine smiling softly.

"What if I joined up with you?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

Blaine started to laugh but then looked up at Kurt to realise that his boyfriend was being serious. "What?! Babe, you wake me up in the middle of the night because there's a spider on the wall and you need me to kill it. How would you ever cope with war?!" Blaine was still finding this funny.

"I'd have you." Kurt looked a little down hearted that his boyfriend was mocking him about this because he was seriously considering joining up and trying to be brave.

"But there's no guarantee that we would be together at duty baby! And I'd rather be with you at home than know you might be dead somewhere! We're only nineteen Kurt, imagine if we died, your dad would never cope, in fact, he wouldn't even allow you to go in the first place!" Blaine got more serious as he thought about it but it was clear to him that Kurt was trying to be courageous and that was something he had taught Kurt. Right?

* * *

It was three weeks after Kurt and Blaine had spoken about signing up for war when the president of the United States had announced immediate action for army recruitment. All men needed to sign up as soon as possible and get straight into training in army based camps and woman with medical experience needed to register for nursing. Other jobs such as chefs, machinists and experienced pilots were also needed filling and on going training was in process.

Blaine's father had told him he had to sign up because "young, fit men needed to serve there country." But Blaine would not be signing up alone. Cooper Anderson was also going to put his dramatic acting to the test.  
Both brothers had been given their uniform and were told to get straight to a training camp as soon as possible, they both walked down their street after saying their goodbyes with a huge bag with everything they would need.

"You ready for this?" Cooper looked at his younger, and smaller, brother.

"Are you?"

"I asked you first." Cooper tried to keep the same old witty and sarcastic character about himself.

"I'm absolutely shitting myself." Blaine looked at the floor as they carried on walking.

"Same here."

Blaine looked up and starred at his older brother. For the first time in their lives, Cooper Anderson had admitted he was fearful and doubting himself. Blaine was shocked by this but patted his brother on the back and looked into his brothers eyes, "we'll be okay Coop. We'll be okay."

After twenty minutes of walking, Blaine handed his bag to Cooper, "I'll be back in a sec."

Cooper sat down on the kerb and pushed his hair away from his face. "Okay."

Blaine knocked at the door of a house he had spent almost everyday at since getting to know the family that lived there.

He heard a faint, "that'll be Blaine," from behind the door and it slowly opened.

"You ready for this?"

"Cooper just asked the same question.. I'll give you the same answer. I'm absolutely shitting myself."

"Me too."

Blaine stepped inside the house and pulled the other boy closer to him and wrapped his arms around him, "I promise I'll look after you Kurt. I promise."  
Kurt whispered, "I know you will." And with that, Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him gently out the door.

"Kurt, I love you and I'm proud of you." Burt reluctantly said behind him.

"You don't have to pretend dad, I know you're still pissed." Kurt gripped Blaine's hand harder.

Burt had hated the idea of his son going off to fight, he didn't want another family member dying on him, he didn't deserve to suffer and neither did Kurt, they had been up for countless nights arguing and screaming at each other but eventually, Burt had given in. Kurt had been physically training for weeks since the talk he had with Blaine and he had been preparing for it. He was adamant he was going to war with his boyfriend, Burt was scared that Kurt was only doing this for Blaine but he also had a feeling that if he said yes to Kurt going, then within two minutes of setting off, he would change his mind and run back into his dads arms and say, "you were right, I can't do it dad." But after seeing how confident his son had become, after watching him go through college and not thinking he could handle that, he finally decided to let him go.

"You're not a boy any more Kurt, your a man. And I'm proud of you. I'm gonna miss you and I'll be expecting letters from you every week. I love you."

Kurt released his hand from Blaine's and threw his arms around his dad, "I love you too and I promise you'll get a letter every week. I'll miss you too, goodbye."

"Goodbye Kurt."

Before either of them cried, Kurt walked away hand in hand with Blaine and took one more glance at his dad and smiled. All three boys finally set off and none of them regretted their choice, they were going to be heroes and fight for their countries! At least that was their thought, just for now...


	2. Chapter 2: Invasion

Sorry this is late!

* * *

Cooper, Blaine and Kurt had all been training for three weeks at a private harbour, the actual fighting hadn't started so everyone was preparing themselves for that day which was surely going to come soon. Everyone had been physically working their body and training on the different machines and equipment, all the boys had been split up into different camps, sections and Ships. Cooper was now living on a ship with other men as experienced as him, everyone on that ship had been trained to drive planes and work them appropriately. Kurt and Blaine were luckily on the same ship because younger boys had all been ordered to stay together and they were all now friends because they all respected each other.

"When do you think the war will start?" Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as they sat at the edge of the lodge that disappeared into the sea.

"I don't know baby. You know, I kind of wish you could go and hide when it does start then you don't have to get involved." Blaine brushed his hand over Kurt's.

"That would have been pointless in me joining up! Besides, I wanna prove myself."

"You don't have to prove yourself to me! I've seen what your capable of."

Blaine watched Kurt stand up and smiled at him.

"I know." With that, Kurt pushed Blaine into the sea.

Kurt laughed as his boyfriend swam back up for air and shouted, "what the fuck Kurt?"

Blaine climbed out and chased after Kurt, picked him up and jumped in with him. When they came back up to the top of the water, they kissed and messed around, the had a joke but maybe they were taking this as too much of a joke?

"ANDERSON! HUMMEL! GET IN NOW. TRAINING." A boss shouted and the boys scrambled out of the water and to their ship.

* * *

After training had finished, Blaine walked back to the ship hand in hand with Kurt.

"Baby, I know I've spent every night with you so far and it's all been fine but tonight, I need to go and see Cooper, he said he wants to teach me something and then I'll be back in bed with you. You think you'll be okay alone for a few hours?" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand a little more.

"I'll cope.. I suppose." Kurt smiled a little and Blaine kissed his head.

"I'll leave you now and then I can get back quicker, okay?" Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and started to slowly walk away.

Kurt watched him go and folded his arms, "Blaine?"

Blaine turned his head, "yeah? You okay? I'll stay if you want."

"I was just gonna say, be careful. See you soon."

"See ya baby."

* * *

Kurt climbed into his bunk and turned over so it seemed darker and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep and darkness fell over the harbour, the sea settled and everything was calm.

"KURT, GET UP! GET UP NOW!" James shook Kurt until he opened his eyes.

"What's happening?" Kurt rubbed his eyes, looked around and realised Blaine wasn't there.

"A bomb was dropped by a plane over the harbour, you need to get up, wake everyone up." James carried on walking and Kurt got up. The only thing he could think of was Blaine not being there like he had promised.

"Blaine?" Kurt turned his head both ways in a rush as he pushed past other men all jumping up from whatever they had been doing: sleeping, writing letters home, some even in the toilets and bathrooms. Kurt didn't care who got in his way, he was determined he would find Blaine.

"Have you seen Blaine? Dave! Answer me! Where did you last see him?" Kurt was tugging at the poor mans shoulders trying to rattle an answer out of him.

"Urgh, um, I mean, um, I haven't seen him since last night." The man gulped, Kurt realised the man was just as scared and shocked as he was.

Kurt just gave him a nod and continued pushing past who ever was in his way.  
He would find Blaine.

Kurt scrambled out of the ship and ran towards Coopers ship. As he continued running, a voice shouted "HUMMEL! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Kurt stopped, he looked towards Coopers ship but then realised how much of an emergency this was. He would have to just hope Blaine would turn up somewhere.

By 11am, the harbour was ruined and at lease 350 soldiers had been injured with approximately 150 deaths. All the opposite team had obviously done their job, the invasion finished.

Kurt hadn't seen Blaine all day, the only place left to look was the hospital. He ran all the way there with tears falling down his face. He jumped over a little wall as a short cut.

"K-Kurt, help!"

Kurt turned around quickly and looked down. A body was lay in front of the little wall, a lot of blood was pumping out of the victims leg.

"Help me. I was hiding here but I got shot when I ran to here."

"It's okay Cooper, come on." Kurt helped Cooper up and helped him to walk to the hospital, "have you seen Blaine? Please tell me you've seen him!"

"Oh my god! No! I saw him last night then he said he had to get back to you! He can't be dead!" Cooper held back tears.

"I've not checked the hospital yet, it's my only hope," Kurt helped Cooper to climb the steps into the hospital, "just stay here," he put Cooper on a table at the side of the window, "I'll go and look then I'll be right back!"

Kurt ran before Cooper could even answer.

"Blaine! Are you here?" Kurt kept on shouting round every corner and looked in every space of every room. The hospital was packed, nurses couldn't even keep an order to anything. There was no way Kurt would find his boyfriend.  
Kurt couldn't remember the way he got to the top floor so he cut through a small room on his way.

"Baby?"

Kurt turned his head and his eyes widened.

"I thought I lost you!" Kurt ran over and through his arms around his boy who was sat on a stool with his arm held out.

"Course you didn't. I promised. Just be careful, I'm giving blood here."

Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder and wiped his eyes, "what do you mean?"

"Nurses need blood so I'm having some pumped out of me. Why don't you do it?"

"Because I know someone who desperately needs blood and I think you should be the one to do it." Kurt stood up and folded his arms.

"Who?" Blaine looked confused.

"Cooper."


End file.
